


Senses

by giantpanda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for someone uses all five senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

See

She’s not sure when it began. When she started watching him. When she started to tracks his movements around the room. Watching the way he twists his hands together. How he stands as if he’s trying to make himself smaller. As if, he doesn’t want to take up more space. No matter where they are, she finds him. Glances around the room to make sure that he is safe. That he hasn’t locked himself away, that he hasn’t run away. She always sees him. Watches the look in his eyes. Sees the same haunted look she sees in the mirror.

Hear

She feels that she is the only one who really hears him. The truth behind his words, the sadness, and self loathing. The others laugh as if he’s making a joke. But she knows it goes deeper. They laugh and she hears his pain. He truly believes he’s a monster. That he does not deserve a place among them. That he has no value to the team. She starts to compliment him hoping that maybe one day he’ll really hear her. That he will hear the truth in her words. Maybe one day she will no longer hear his despair.

Smell

She is drawn to him in a way she’s never experienced before. She begins to notice things the others haven’t. Like the fact that he enjoys cooking. At first, she would sit with the others and simply enjoy the smell. The fragrance would spread across the space drawing her towards the kitchen. Eventually she gave in and went to him. She would offer to help. Standing beside him as she cut vegetables for a salad, she noticed the smell of his cologne. That smell mixed with the food simmering on the stove made her feel something she couldn’t quite name.

Touch

It starts by accident. Their fingers brush. A faint blush stained his checks, his gaze dropping to the ground. She was amused by his response. She starts to find other ways to touch him. A hand against his back, on his shoulder, against his arm. And then finally in the farmhouse, he touches her back. Gentle, sweet, so unlike anyone else. It continues. Until everything changes with a whispered, “I adore you.” She presses her lips against his. Pulling back slightly she places her hands against his shoulders and pushes. Watches as he falls, this last touch will change everything.

Taste

She knows she made the right decision. They saved the world again. She continues to stare at the darkened screen, hoping that the video reappears. She runs her fingers against her lips, thinking about their kiss. She hopes he understands. Hopes that he realizes that her words were not a lie, were not meant to trick him, but to force him to help them win the war. The look in this eyes as he fell haunts her, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She hopes one day he will return to the team. That they didn’t miss their window.


End file.
